Yours Truly, Alice Cullen
by Akako Akina
Summary: A day or couple days actually , in the life of the fabulous Alice Cullen! What will a Hawaiian vacation entail?
1. Alice

Yours Truly, Alice Cullen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!!!**

I have been staring at the TV for the whole night…Emmet is sitting right beside me as ridged as a rock and I could see the light turn off in Edward and Bella-dear's cottage. Yes, this is my life and I am Alice Cullen.

Carlisle was scheduled to take the whole family hunting this morning, when the animals have just wakened up. Its quick, and early I laughed, as a smile played across my face. Emmet looked at me like I was some kind of shopping hippie, and quickly turned around to hide the smirk on his face when I stared at him back. The program blaring out on the screen was boring; I switched to the home shopping channel, as usual. Emmet leaned over to me and whispered, " Rawr, you didn't ask for the remote…"

"I knew you were going to say that," I mentioned bluntly. "Here catch!" I threw the remote at him, and of course he just had to show off and catch it. It was uncomfortable to feel Emmet staring at me up to my room, but once I got there, I shut the door and out of Emmett's vision. "Hey!" hey yelled jokingly, "I was watching that." There was a loud clang and shouting began…"BOYS!!"

Jasper must have overheard Emmet and his…Emmet-ness. When I entered foyer Jasper had Emmet in a headlock. "I'm the one that's supposed to love her dummy!" Jasper hissed. "Owwww, ai-eee fine, it was just teasing let gooo!" crooned Emmet. "I think that would be enough for the both of you." There was Edward, come to break the fight, along with Bella who was cradling Nessie in her arms.

I scooted over to Bella's side, and asked to hold Renesmee. Bella handed her over, I almost fell over, and Nessie had probably gained to the size of a 7 year old and was hard to carry. With Nessie in tow I stepped in front of my quarreling men, and almost instantly they stopped, looked at Nessie and stepped back to give each other an appreciative nod.

That was more like it, Nessie scooted back to Bella, and I headed over to my room in peace and quiet. Secret smiles shown on my face, as I got dressed. It was shopping day, well after hunting of course, but SHOPPING!! I felt daring, I wore my black leggings with a blood red frill dress outfitted with necklaces and bracelets that just HAD to be studded with diamonds.

Squealing with utter delight, I raced out of my room for the second time, to the foyer. "Whoa, Alice…your making me hungry." Jasper joked from the couch. "I think it looks fine you idiots…" I looked back to see Rosalie smiling at me with a devilish look (come to think of it…when has she smiled…hmmm ANYWAY). "Thank you Rose, anyway Jasper," I pointed to the ring on my finger and looked at Emmet mockingly. "Your mine and don't forget it…" If Jazz could blush, I'm sure he would.

I glided out the front door and stepped into the Porche. Driving into town was tedious enough, I've went the way by Bella's house ever since I can remember the first day, it's always nice to check on Charlie once in a while. Parking along Main, I stepped out and let the money roll for at LEAST an hour, oopsie! Hmm, I was getting bored and the back of my car was already full so I headed home.

"Hello?" I called. There was no answer. Kitchen, no one, Bedroom, no on, Foyer, no one, Front Yard, no one ARRGH where is everyone! Then Esme stepped out of the kitchen. "Mom! Where is everyone??!" "This way, dear…" Mom flashed her teeth and led me to the back yard. (Of course the one place I didn't check.)

"SURPRISE!!!" Surprise…what surprise? It wasn't the anniversary, wasn't the first date, OF COURSE it was the first day Jazz and I went shopping, god no that's stupid. They all looked at me like I was some kind of maniac for not remembering, but to tell you the truth, I didn't.

"Aa-ha-lice," they teased. "It's your birthday!" Of course, they celebrate my birthday two weeks early?! "We didn't forget that it was in two weeks sweetie," Mom chimed. "We're here to tell you that…you're going to Hawaii!" I screamed, of course how would I feel the warmth exactly, but screaming none the less. Wait a minute, the people would find out…what we are….what we look like.

"Mom," I questioned. "The people they-."

"I know, we found a space on the island that is specifically dark for…us"

The silence broke, "Where's that Mum, under a volcano?" "Ha that was a good one eh bro's?" Mom, Bella, Rosalie, and I shot them a fierce warning glance that shut them up like they'd been bitten themselves. _Good haha_. I rushed upstairs to pack my clothes, I think I saw my own self coming, all my suitcases were packed to the brim and when I sauntered downstairs, all Cullen's' even little Nessie sat comfortably in her booster.

The flight, took forever and a day, when we checked into the hotel, I felt something, something…wrong. I told Rosalie, she pulled me in and told me there was nothing to worry about, _there…th-th-there was nothing…nothing AAAAAAAHHH_, I was getting a headache, Edward turned to me and shot me a look.

The elevator dinged at the very top floor and the girls split with the boys, the cardkey opened the room, it was dark. _Ah,_ too dark. "Stop," I yelled, Esme and Rosalie looked at me. It was too late. "Well hello, there…I haven't seen you guys in a while."

I drew in a sharp breath and bared my teeth, hisses filled my ears and we lunged forward for a closer look.

First Fan Fic….YAY!!!…Please Review…!!! (Stay Beautiful haha)


	2. A Little Devil

Yours Truly, Alice Cullen

There she was, sitting like some pop princess. Her deep burgundy eyes blended in with the darkness of the room. As soon as vacuum wind from the door reached her tiny porcelain body, her black hair was whisked about. Maria… The one who made Jazz go through with so much pain. Who turned him into a monster…

She sat blowing her nails with her legs crossed staring back at us. "Well hey there Miss Alice, oh and Rosalie and Esme as well!" Maria closed her eyes and sniffed deeply, oh and a NEW one. I saw Bella look uncomfortably down the floor. "Aw, a little shy aren't we?" "I mean, you do KNOW who I AM right!?"

"Uh, yeah." I saw Bella strain her face trying to remember her human memories; Nessie reached up to her face and gave her the details, what a stupid idea Nessie… "Well, well, well, well, well what is this?" I wanted to rip her head off as she advanced towards Nessie. "What kind of thing have you conjured up for you little family…Esme?" Mom looked toward her with a sense of hate, and disgust. "You, little miss, will never judge MY family a certainly never-."

A pale hand appeared on her shoulder, Carlisle. What a brave man he was, he had already come to Esme's rescue thrice this time and here he is…again. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward came rushing in beside him. The little devil Maria stood her posture while her eyes burned like a flame at the sight of Jasper. "You little traitor, JASPER." She

Hissed.

His pained face returned to an even more extreme extent, and I saw Maria and her evil grin. Rosalie brushed passed me and sauntered like a pony over to Maria. "Listen punk," she said jabbing her nails into Maria's chest "there is no business for you here, so I suggest you leave." Maria's wicked grin returned to her face, "I'll be back," she said threateningly "Jasper, you would have never wished you left my side."

A hiss came from Emmett's throat as Maria leapt out the window into the sticky Hawaiian air. Carlisle grabbed Esme by the shoulders and pulled her in, it looked to me as she was sobbing dry, tears. "Boy, if I ever see her wretched little face again I swear-,"

Emmett shut Rosalie up with one look. "Bella, if you don't mind, I believe I'll take Renesmee back with us," Bella looked very uncomfortably at Carlisle until Esme gave her a nudge. "Alright."

**Yay! This Second chapter is up! Alright, I really need ideas for chapter numero tres so please R&R!!!!!!!! (Maria is up to something, gasp dun dun dun)**


	3. Blue or Orange?

Yours truly, Alice Cullen

Hey!!! This is the third chapter of Yours Truly, Alice Cullen!! Sorry if it took an uber long time to update…but ENJOY!!!!!!!

**Review…Review…REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any Twilight characters…blah blah blah, sign on the dotted line blah blah blah…**

Maria POV

My black hair whipped around me as I ran for the dark forest, I couldn't leave my creations for long…

As the entrance to the hideaway came nearer to me, I disappeared around a tree to check if I had any followers. Sniffing the air, I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. Nothing, which was a good nothing, I could enter the lair in peace.

"Hello all," I turned to face three pairs of burgundy eyes. They looked at me with a sense of hunger, and content.

"Maria, we are so thirsty…please, may we-?"

"NO!" I yelled, they looked astonished at me; rarely do I raise my voice at the small newborns. I had changed them one after the other, I knew they will be useful tools one day in battle, really, they were just orphans on the street. Strong orphans.

I left them to chatter amongst themselves, and entered the antechamber that led to my bedroom on the other side. I ran my fingers across the dusty mahogany table; leaving a fingerprint trail…turning the knob slightly, so that I don't break it I entered my room swiftly, and closed the door behind me. Sitting on the bed, I buried my face in my hands. Jasper had become so handsome. And I wanted to "KILL HIM!?" my screams echoed off the walls. That, girl…that ALICE, how dare she steal his heart.

Really, had I really intended to kill Jasper in the first place?

Alice POV

Renesmee's large brown eyes disappeared behind Carlisle's waiting arm. Bella gripped her shoulders sadly; Edward came over to kiss her on the forehead. I felt Jasper's arms around mine, "You're still mine…Maria is out of my life Alice," I looked up. "Besides," Rosalie called out, "You're already married to 'em…" I smiled at the floor, "I know." Carlisle cleared his throat and exited the room, Jasper, Edward and Emmett followed close behind.

I hadn't realized we had still been standing in the dark this whole time. Flipping the switch closest to my arm, the suite was illuminated with the warm glow of a lamp. A large marble foyer with at least a dozen comfy couches and one humongous flat screen greeted our eyes. The first room to the left held four king sized, four-poster beds outfitted with everything plush. The kitchen was located just outside the main room, along with double bathrooms. I ripped open the closest door horrified to see Emmett's butt in my face.

Rosalie pushed my head to the side and poked Emmett's back. He turned around and grinned, "Why hello ladies, are you set-len in well?" I nodded mutely and left Rosalie to stare at Emmett's behind. I traipsed into the kitchen where Esme was unloading bottles of what looked like cola and fruit punch. I tapped on her shoulder. "Uh, dear loving confused mother, we don't drink Coke…or blood colored punch." She shook her head laughing, "Oh Alice, my dear loving confused daughter…it IS blood, emergency blood…just in case a majority of the wildlife population starts to disappear," she grinned evilly.

As soon as she was done, the whole fridge was filled to the brim with soda blood banks. She looked at me, "Elk, mountain lion, grizzly and more…you don't want to know how long it took me to do this without killing myself!" I shrugged and waltzed out of the kitchen. Behind a curtain I found the balcony over looking the moon-kissed beach tides. I smiled a bit and rested my arms on the wooden frame. Midnight strollers looked up rather suggestively.

I grimaced as they started to give me the googly eyes. "Emmett!" I called just loud enough for him to hear through Rosalie's big head. He appeared grinning, "You called sis?" I tilted my head towards men. He put on his best angry face and crossed his bulky arms. "HEY YOU!" the men jumped ten feet in the air. "DON'T MESS WITH MY SISTER!" I snorted as they ran down the path terrified.

Emmett hit my shoulder, "Call if you need anything else…sis…" He laughed heartily. Jasper was leaning against the doorpost as Emmett walked out, "So you go call Emmett and not me?" I rolled my eyes, "No offence Jazz…" He took the place next to me and looked out to the stars. "Haven't seen starts like these since the war days," I sighed, "You still remember Jazzy?" he nodded. "I never really look up in Forks anyway, cause I have _you_ to look at Alice."

I heard Rosalie gag from somewhere inside the house. I shouted at the door "AT LEAST I'M NOT A SEX ADDICT!" I ducked under Jasper's arm as she appeared shielded by the light from the living room. "Well at least I'm not deprived…" she flashed a devilish smile and entered the house again. Restrained by Jasper, I growled intensely. Unfortunately for me, I could start to feel Jasper's calm ways enter through my scalp. "_Thanks,"_ I grinned sarcastically. "Anytime, love."

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

I evaded the bedroom for a bit, as Rosalie's un-ending moans traveled straight through the doorway. Instead I sat in the foyer holding up two swatches of Hawaiian floral print for Esme to choose from. "Mmm, Alice I like the orange one but we would stand out as much as we already do now." I scoffed, "Lot's of tourists wear orange outfits mother," I giggled, "Hard to miss us." She smiled, "Well then, I choose the blue…"

Jasper entered through the room joiner, but quickly turned back when he saw my mound of floral goodness. "OH JAZZY! Where do you think you're going?" He flinched, "Umm, nowhere Alice…why?" I chuckled menacingly, "Ima need a model dear!"

"Can't Bella do it?"

"No I need you for the boys!"

"But Emmett is bigger than me!"

"Aw, too bad. I am enjoying torturing you!"

" Alice!"

"Don't you Alice me, get in that room and don't mind Emmett and Rosalie!"

He grumbled and inched down the hallway, Rosalie's moaning abruptly stopped, followed by a large bang of the door. Jasper inched back into the foyer his eye twitching. "You wanna take a guess at what I just saw?" Esme shook her head vigorously and exited into the kitchen. I got up and knocked on the bedroom door. Emmett dressed in a toga/sheet answered the door, "I TOLD YOU WE'RE BUSY!" He looked at me, "THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO!" _slam_ went the door, I huffed.

It was going to be a long vacation…

Haha first day on the island, first night in the room. What will this vacation entail? What's Maria stirring up in her tree house haha…Once again, please REVIEW REVIEW!!!!


End file.
